


Grom King

by g0d0d



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Growth, The Owl House - Freeform, grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0d0d/pseuds/g0d0d
Summary: Edric blight has to overcome his worst fear....which even he doesn’t know
Relationships: Family - Relationship, SIbling - Relationship, twins - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Grom King

Edric was scared.

He didn’t want to face his fears. They were too embarrassing and now the whole school was going to watch him struggle. Never in his 13 years has he expressed his fears to anyone. Not even his twin. 

As a kid, Edric’s parents would tell him to keep his emotions and fears to himself. Keep them out of sight so it wouldn’t be a burden to anyone else. But in this moment, standing face to face with fear itself, he can’t take it. 

The trap door in the gymnasium opened up to a lowered plate of stone. Littering the ground were skulls and loose weapons. ‘To set the atmosphere’ Edric thought, walking past the artifacts. In one corner stood a dark, goopy figure. It seemed to move gracefully, blending into the darkness. The light cut its movement for a split second before it turned towards its target. 

Edric clutched the long sword he selected. Facing his fears was something he wished to never do. But being chosen for Grom King forced that onto him. He never wanted to be down here, standing face to face with the epitome of fear. He wants to go back home, stuff his face into a pillow, and listen to his sisters bicker above him. He wants to feel safe and loved, something his parents could never provide. 

Quietly stealing those fears from Edric’s conscience, the Grom monster expanded, wrapping its slime body around Edric in a dome. Inside is quiet, not the comforting, warm kind, but the cold and still kind. No sound escapes or drips in.

Just silence.

•••

Edric frantically looked around the small dome, searching desperately for an exit. He couldn’t see anyone who was spectating just a moment before. Couldn’t see them nor hear them. That’s when he expected the Grom monster to come out and appear as his next fear. Which was his parents. But nothing approached. He was alone. 

Truly alone. 

•••

Emira watched as her brother was enclosed within the Grom monster. She watched her twin, her other half, disappear. Edric never once talked about his fears. She suspected it was because of her parents. As a child, she was told to keep her problems to herself. Whether it be emotions, fears, pain. Don’t call on someone else to fix it. 

Seeing her brother swallowed by his fears broke her. Emira didn’t know how to help him. She didn’t even know what was going on in the dome. The black slime was too dense in most places to see what was happening. 

People around her muttered “another one fallen to Grom” and “at least his death happened quickly unlike-“. Emira didn’t want to believe Edric was completely overtaken by his fears. She needed to help him and quickly. 

Scanning the dark dome, she saw a thinner piece that showed inside. Emira peaked in and locked eyes with her shaking brother. He looked absolutely terrified, with tears and sweat caking his face, hands clenched to his chest, and body uncontrollably shaking. Edric cried even harder once he saw Emira. A shine to his eyes telling her he was relieved to see her. 

•••

Edric didn’t realize he was crying until Emira started wiping away his tears. Once he caught a glimpse of Emira through the dome, it had closed up completely. Though the hope had already set within him. He knew it was only a fear, his sisters would never leave him, they were by his side through the worst of it and loved him unconditionally. They needed him too. 

The Grom monster had slowly receded after that, feeling Edric’s hope overpowering the fear. Once the monster was back into its shaded corner, Edric ran back up the stairs into the gymnasium. Other Grom participants were gaping at him, unable to believe he was truly still alive, but Edric didn’t care about them. He ran straight into his sister’s arms. They had cried intertwined, holding onto each other like the world depended on it. 

Now, with emotions on full display in the hallway right outside the gym, they talked. Expressing emotions. Confronting their fears. Everything their parents told them to keep away. Then when the talking subsided, they embraced each other once more. 

Promising to always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a friend of mine (who gave me permission to post) after a theory sparked from a random theory. It made me tear up and now y’all gotta suffer


End file.
